Cut the Act
by Mione4life
Summary: A surprise ending no one will expect...


"You've finally stopped crying over him," Dan observed, trying to rein back the malice in his voice.

Hermione simply shrugged, not bothering to look up from the book that concealed a good portion of her melancholy face.

"You still miss him though?"

"Yes, yes I do...sometimes I wake up thinking that night was just a horrible nightmare... then I open my eyes and he's gone."

"Its because you love him sweetheart." said Dan.

"Yes, I do, just like you loved Mom," said Hermione, looking him in the eyes: chocolate brown met sky blue. "Although, seeing how well you two ended, I shouldn't be surprised he cheated."

Hermione sighed and turned away.

"Why don't you head to bed dad, Dad? I need time but i'll be fine eventually."

"When you do I will, you need some rest too." And indeed she did. Her skin was a ghostly pale and there were dark circles under her eyes.

"Okay," she said, putting her bookmark in place and closing her book.

Dan wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug. She was in desperate need of any type of affection and he'd be sure to give her everything she needed. Afterall, this was his Hermione. She had stayed with him even when her mother left.

"I love you, Angel," said Dan, his nose nuzzling her wild, chestnut brown hair.

"I love you too, Daddy," said Hermione as she buried her face into his chest.

Dan let go of her, and Hermione leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She got up and went to her room. Dan watched her climb into her bed and pulled the covers over herself, suddenly wishing that she would smile just a little.

He looked over at her. She was sleeping soundly in her bed, her body was still, and just hearing her slow breathing calmed Dan.

His thoughts drifted to Emma. The way her soft lips felt against his member, her hands softly grasping at his arms drawing him in, and the way her lithe frame felt crushed against his own large body... Dan shifted uncomfortably as he felt a twitching sensation in his trousers.

-The Next Morning-

Hermione rubber her eyes as she sat up in her bed. Dazedly, she walked to the bathroom, not noticing its other occupant.

"Morning," she said as she bumped into her dad.

"Morning," Dan said as he offered an arm out to her forgetting that he hadn't pulled up his pants yet. Hermione paid no mind to her dad's state of dress as she happily settled into his embrace until...

"Sheez, Dad," said Hermione, pointing to his crotch. "What is that?"

"Fuck," Dan cursed, covering himself with his hands.

"What brought that on?" asked Hermione, smiling. To see her smile again relieved Dan. He grinned in return, but was reluctant to answer her question.

"Er..."

Luckily, Hermione saved him from answering that question by asking another one. "Do you mind if I ask you something personal?"

"Sure."

"How long has it been since you've… you know.. had sex?"

"Hermione!" Dan reprimanded surprised by her question.

"Ok ok, forgive me, I was just wondering... I guess I'll leave you to take care of your little problem," she said and was about to stand up, but Dan grabbed hold of her arm.

"I'm gonna get you for that young lady!" he said playfully. He pushed her against the bathroom wall and pinned her arms above her head. His body was flush against her as he looked down at her with a huge grin on her face. Hermione was looking up at him, a smirk on her face as she attempted to wriggle free of his hold. Dan didn't want to admit it, but this whole situation wasn't helping his erection go away at all.

"Say you're sorry," Dan said.

"For what?"

"For calling me 'little'."

"I'm sorry, Daddy," she said.

"I should punish you," Dan continued, enjoying the teasing game he was playing with his daughter.

"What are you going to do? Spank me?"

"I should."

"Then get off me and I'll let you."

Dan didn't know what she meant, what he was doing, or where this was going, but he found himself rolling of Hermione so she could stand. She kneeled on the bathroom floor pulling the nightie she was wearing up giving Dan a nice view of her pantiless ass..

Dan couldn't believe it, but Hermione Granger, his little girl and the one he vowed to protect with his life, was kneeling in front of him, her bare ass facing him , her hairless pussy visible for all to see. Slowly he watched the nightie give way to gravity, leaving her nude body for his viewing pleasure.

Her breasts were large, larger than Dan would have imagined. Her nipples were a rosy shade of pink, and they were erect with arousal. Some light freckles were scattered around various parts of her body and Dan was tempted to kiss every single freckle. Juices pooled on the floor from her leaking pussy.

"Hermione..." Dan said softly, feeling as though he was about to release just at the sight of this gorgeous young woman in front of him. "I...I..."

"Daddy, come here," said Hermione.

Dan stood up and slowly walked over to her. His eyes scanned her body a few times before staring into her deep brown eyes. Finally, he leaned in and kissed her. It started out as a soft, gentle, almost shy kiss that turned into a wild, passionate, erotic tango the second Hermione's tongue grazed over Harry's lips. Dan opened his mouth, allowing their tongues to collide. Their tongues danced around each other, each of the teenagers were lost in bliss.

Dan wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, pulling her even closer. He grasped her bum cheeks and squeezed them tightly. He gave the left one a spank, causing Hermione to moan into his mouth.

Hermione broke the kiss and looked at Dan. She wanted him, even if he wasn't Ron.

"Hermione...what – what are we – doing?" he asked, still standing very close to her.

"Don't ask questions," said Hermione softly. "Just fuck me."

Hermione smiled and walked to her parent's old room. She pulled the covers back and slipped in. Dan quickly removed his clothing, slipping in next to her. He took his glasses off and placed them aside.

"Wait," said Hermione, grabbing hold of her wand she summoned two bottles. Handing one to Dan, she grabbed the other and downed it.

Dan looked over her body. He licked his lips hungrily as he moved on top of her. Hermione placed her hands on his strong shoulders and spread her legs. Dan rubbed his length up against her, eliciting a moan from her.

Dan's mouth dried up… shit she was a virgin.

"Are you sure?" Dan said.

"Yes," she replied huskily.

Dan kissed her as he slowly moved into her. The second his member entered her slick, tight, warm, and extremely wet inner walls they both moaned into their mouths. Dan broke the kiss and nuzzled her neck. Hermione let out a small whimper of pain as she shifted beneath him.

"Tell me when you're ready," he said into her neck.

She shifted more under him, then was still and silent for a few moments.

"Fuck, start moving, please," she gasped out.

Dan slowly began to thrust. Hermione groaned and grasped the back of Dan's head. She kissed him, her tongue moving sloppily over his face. Dan trailed his kisses down to her breasts, where he took the right one in his mouth. He sucked on it and grazed his teeth over her hard, erect nipple. He bit down on it lightly. He swirled his tongue around the flesh, making Hermione groan loudly. He repeated the same action on her left breast.

Hermione's small hands slithered down to hiss arse.

"Faster, Daddy...harder...plea

Dan eventually slid out of her and they cuddled, Dan spooning her, his arm draped over her waist. He kissed her bushy hair and pushed some behind her ears so he could rest his lips against her cheek.

"What the hell did we just do?" Dan asked, more to himself than to Hermione. She still answered.

"We had sex."

"Yes, but at what cost? What will people think? This is illegal sweetheart."

"How so?"

"Hermione, love, incest isn't tolerated."

"Harry…"

"Yeah, love"

"You can cut the act, the polyjuice already faded."

AN: Sorry everyone it's taken me so long to post a new story. I had an emergency story and family stuff to deal with so I ran out of time. I will be adding to my stories weekly from now on.

P.S. Everyone who wants me to add to this PLEASE REVIEW! I had a great idea to make a whole series of these called The Polyjuice Project. But I won't know if its worth my time unless I get enough responses. So please review and give me any ideas on pairings you might want to see in the future. :)


End file.
